Las cosas cambian pero no mi amor
by En Resumen soy un Heroe
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si descubres que tu hermano menor esta enamorado del hombre que amas? ¿Le dejarias ser feliz o lucharias por tenerlo a tu lado?
1. Chapter 1

mmm este es mi primer fic, se que esta horrendo pero hago el intento...

^^U

* * *

Capítulo 1  
*NOTICIAS*

Otro día que paso en este cuarto, oscuro y frío. Desde qué Suecia y Finlandia se fueron las cosas se salieron de control.

¿Como es que paso todo esto?

La puerta de abre y deja ver a esa figura masculina que tanto odio, alto, de piel pálida y alborotados cabellos rubios, y una mirada azul que parece penetrar en tu mente, tan azul, tan intensa y tan hermosa. Ese es Dinamarca, el causante de todos mis problemas.

—Noru, ¿me extrañaste?

No le contesto, es lo mejor, pero yo se que es imposible oponerme a el y a lo que quiere de mi.

—Veo que sigues enojado, bueno no importa

Anko se subió a a la cama conmigo y me besa, yo le correspondo así tiene que ser, la ropa deja mi cuerpo entre besos y caricias, pero algo es diferente esta vez, sus ropas también están cayendo al piso junto con las mías, usualmente el se mantiene vestido pero ahora se encuentra en la misma situación que yo, ahora puedo ver cada parte de su cuerpo, cada cicatriz ocasionada en las batallas, sus espaldas son anchas, sus músculos son perfectos, dignos de un verdadero rey como el se hace llamar, su piel es tan suave y cálida, no estoy consiente de todo lo que el hace y mi cuerpo hace, hasta que siento el dolor de tenerlo dentro de mi, es tan grande y duro que me lástima, pero eso a el no le importa, comienzo a gritar y a gemir del dolor y placer que siento, su esencia me llena por completo, otra vez he sido tomado por el, se viste y regresa a mi, estoy acostado en la cama completamente desnudo, una pequeña y traviesa lágrima sale de mis ojos y atraviesa mis mejillas.

—Noru, te Amo

¿Escuche bien acaso?, mi cerebro no funciona, mi corazón late rápidamente y tan fuerte que siento que se va a salir de mi pecho, no puedo pensar ni hablar, sus labios aprisionan los míos en un apasionado beso, dulce y cálido, un beso diferente a los que siempre me da, este es cuidadoso y pareciera que transmite millones de sentimientos que no conocía. Después de eso sale del cuarto sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Acaso es cierto lo que dijo?

A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir, a pesar de que lo odio como a nadie más... También lo amo, lo amo desesperadamente, lo amo aunque no se la razón, lo amo demasiado.

Me ducho y me visto y regreso a la cama, su olor esta en todas partes, me cubro con las sábanas y me pierdo en su aroma, ese aroma que tanto me gusta y huele a pino fresco y a frutas.

Los gritos que da Ice de dolor me despiertan, sus gritos vuelven a sonar por toda mi habitación, gritos y gemidos de mi hermano menor.

—Maldito bastardo— digo para mi mismo, las lágrimas caen de mis ojos, como pude pensar que sus palabras eran verdad —Estúpido bastardo infeliz

El odio me invade, odio hacía mi por amarlo tanto y odio hacia el por mentirme, usarme y usar a Ice. Tenemos que irnos lejos de el, debo alejar a mi hermanito de el, no puedo permitir que le causé dolor y sufrimiento, debo alejarlo lo más rápido que pueda de el. Mis únicas opciones son Suecia y Finlandia, ellos se fueron porque vivir con el era un sufrimiento, Suecia escapó llevándose a Finlandia con el, Suecia protegió a la persona que amaba, y eso haré yo con Ice.

Le envío una carta a Suecia y Finlandia pidiendo su ayuda, solamente espero que podamos irnos de aquí rápidamente.

Los días pasaron lentos, y una semana se fue, el no me a vuelto a tocar desde aquella noche, pero escucho constantemente los gritos y gemidos de Ice, ese maldito bastardo sigue acostándose con mi hermano. Pero al fin tal vez podamos irnos, la respuesta de los chicos ha llegado, un poco tembloroso la abro y leo:

Noruega:

En verdad siento mucho habernos marchado y dejado a ustedes en ese infierno con Dinamarca, pero en ese momento era todo lo que podíamos hacer. Respecto a tu petición podemos dejar que ambos se queden en nuestra casa el tiempo que sea necesario, Finlandia preparará habitaciones para ustedes, además iremos en un carruaje y los esperaremos en el bosque para recogerlos cuando salgan, sean lo más rápidos y discretos posible. Dentro de dos días estaremos ahí

Suecia

No puedo alegrarme más, al fin nos iremos del lado del hombre que tanto nos ha hecho sufrir, necesito comunicarle a Ice las noticias, pero ese bastardo esta con el ahora, deberé esperar. Cuando traigan mi comida le pediré al sirviente que me deje ver a Ice, ellos me aprecian por lo que no será problema

—No me iré contigo

La respuesta de Ice me deja congelado no comprendo porque no quiere alejarse de ese idiota.

—Ice, debemos irnos, si estamos más tiempo aquí con Anko nos hará daño

—No, si quieres irte hazlo tu solo

—Ice, por favor, dame una buena razón para que te quedes con ese maldito

—Lo amo

Mi mente se ha detenido, siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho, es como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir y se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Mi hermanito pequeño, al que tanto quiero y trato de cuidar esta enamorado del hombre que más nos ha hecho sufrir y que yo también amo. Sin decir nada me voy a mi habitación, me lanzo a la cama y las traviesas lágrimas invaden mis ojos y nublan mi vista, quizás el escogió a Ice, por eso ya no viene conmigo, desde ese día no le he visto, su olor se desvaneció, pero no puedo permitir que Anko juegue con mi hermano.

Hoy finalmente nos vamos de esta prisión, mi maleta esta hecha, sólo tengo poca ropa a lo mucho 4 cambios, mi ropa al igual que mis pertenecías son pocas, ya todo esta preparado, conseguí que un sirviente dejara abierta la puerta trasera, el también se irá, tiene familiares cerca de aquí y se irá con ellos, sólo tengo que ir por Ice y llevarlo lejos, estoy afuera de su cuarto, algo que no se como explicarlo se apodera de mi, y me recuerda que mi propio hermano esta enamorado de ese ser al cual yo también amo, dejo esos pensamientos atrás y entro a su habitación.

—Ice, es hora debemos irnos ya

—Yo me quedare, ya te lo había dicho antes

—Ice, ¿no lo comprendes? Si te quedas al lado de ese tipo solo te hará daño

—No lo hará, aquí el único que me hace daño eres tu, siempre has sido tu aunque no lo sepas

¿Que yo le hago daño? Pero si lo único que siempre he tratado de hacer es protegerlo

—Ice yo nunca te haría daño solo quiero protegerte, sólo quiero que tengas una vida feliz

—Yo soy feliz, y creo que lo seré más si tu te vas

—Ice, por favor entiende que...

—No tu entiende por favor— veo las lágrimas de mi hermano, el me abraza—Noru yo me quedare, debes irte ahora, te quiero mucho, créeme que no sufriré con Dinamarca— no quiero dejarlo aquí, pero si es lo que el quiere no tendré más opción

—Esta bien, entonces creo que me voy ya— depósito un beso en la frente de Ice y tomo mi maleta dispuesto a marcharme

—Creo que deberías ir con Dinamarca, deberías despedirte de el

—Estas loco, si voy Anko impedirá que me valla

—No lo hará, yo ya le dije tus planes y ya los ha aceptado

Mi mente esta atrofiada — esta bien, nos veremos luego Ice

—Adiós onni-chan

Las palabras de Ice están en mi cabeza, no se porque estoy afuera de la habitación de Anko, quizás si el me pidiera que no me valla lo haría, pero Ice dijo que estaba de cuerdo, ¿eso quiere decir que me quiere fuera de su vida? No quiero eso, tal vez si esta con Ice y es por eso que es mejor que me valla, me armo de valor y entro a su habitación, el esta sentado en su cama con los codos sobre las rodillas y su cara en las palmas de su mano, su mirada sube y clava esos intensos ojos azules en mi

—Anko

—Noru

—Anko, yo...

—Se muy bien lo que vas a hacer, no entiendo a que has venido aquí, te di la oportunidad de que te fueras

El se para y avanza hacia mi, yo no me muevo

—Ice dijo que viniera, dijo que no me detendrías, así que sólo vine a despedirme

—¿Ice te dijo eso? Pues estaba equivocado

Rápidamente me aprisiono contra la pared, y se apoyó contra mi, su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello, su respiración era cálida y agitada, me dio un beso en el cuello y me susurro

—Quédate, por favor

Entonces comprendí lo que Ice me había dicho, yo le hacia daño inconscientemente, Anko también estaba conmigo mientras estaba con Ice, el debía estar sufriendo igual o más que yo, y la única solución a sus problemas era que yo me fuera, entonces eso tenía que hacer yo, yo tenía que irme, entonces me di cuenta de que el me estaba llevando hacia su cama, rápidamente trato de soltarme, pataleo y trato de quitar sus brazos, el se detiene y sin más me da una bofetada, veo sus ojos y están serios no comprendo lo que quieren decirme

—Noru por favor...

Miro al suelo pero entonces la veo rota, mi más preciada pertenencia esta rota, he dejado de escuchar a Anko, sólo puedo ver la cruz que mamá Scandia me regalo antes de desaparecer, el único recuerdo que tengo de ella, empiezo a temblar, Anko me mueve pero siento como si estuviera el shock, cierro mi puño y lo estampo en su cara, mandándolo al suelo, puedo ver un pequeño hilo de sangre salir por su boca, pero a destruido el regalo de mamá Scandia, corrí hasta la salida.

Veo la luz del sol, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veo y siento el aire, veo el bosque, no había estado afuera desde hace mucho tiempo, corro aún con lágrimas en los ojos, mi vista se nubla, no se como pero ahora estoy en el suelo

—Anko idiota— me digo a mi mismo, veo un trozo de hielo colgando de un árbol y veo como mi cabello, antes un poco sujeto por la cruz esta tapando un poco mis ojos, veo el estado en el que estoy, mis ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, mis mejillas rojas y húmedas, comenzó a reír, el estado en el que estoy es demasiado irónico, como es que fui a acabar así, el que esta reflejandose en el hielo es alguien que esta solo, mi irónica risa se detiene, y veo fijamente mi reflejo, aunque cambie de expresión y ahora mis ojos estén muertos y no tenga una expresión, frente a mi me veo sufriendo, llorando con amargura, no lo soporto más y rompo de un golpe el hielo, pequeñas gotas de sangre caen de mi mano a la nieve blanca y pura, ahora sin expresión en mi rostro y con la mano lastimada voy al encuentro de Suecia y Finlandia.

—Noru— Finlandia me grita y corre a abrazarme, yo no correspondo a su efusivo abrazo y veo a Suecia acercarse al tiempo que Fin me suelta

—Noruega, ¿Que te paso? — Suecia me ve, no es efusivo como Fin pero puedo ver en sus ojos una pequeña pizca de preocupación

—Tropecé y un hielo que estaba tirado me corto— miento rápidamente, vaya ¿no se me puedo ocurrir una mejor idea?

—Tu mejilla esta roja

—Ese fue el idiota de Anko

—Noru ¿Dónde esta Ice?— Fin logra que recuerde a mi hermano, no le contesto y subo mi equipaje a la parte de atrás del carruaje, y me dispongo a subir a este.

—No quiso venir conmigo— digo finalmente para después subir al carruaje, logro escuchar algunos cuchicheos que se dan esos dos y luego suben, no hablamos más en todo el camino.

Un año a pasado desde que escape de Anko, no lo he vuelto a ver desde aquel día, tampoco he visto a mi hermano menor, vuelvo con algunas compras a la casa que comparto con mi prometida.

Bélgica es una chica de piel clara y grandes ojos verdes, tiene cabello corto hasta los hombros, Rubio y ondulado, ambos sabemos que en realidad no nos amamos, simplemente ambos compartimos el dolor de ver a quien amas con alguien más. La conocí en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano Holanda tres meses después de que escape, yo fui invitado por Japón, quien era el prometido de Holanda, y accidentalmente la encontré llorando, Inglaterra me contó que ella esta enamorada de Holanda aún cuando es su hermano, ella estaba muy triste por la notica del compromiso de este y quiso impedirlo a toda costa, intento incluso seducirlo una vez, pero su mejor amigo España, la convenció para que desistiera. Ella decidió dejar ser feliz a su hermano así como yo lo hice con Ice.

Ambos compartíamos el dolor y para que este fuera menos crudo estando solos decidimos salir y después comprometernos, al final de cuentas ninguno podía ser feliz con la persona a la que en verdad ama.

Llego a la casa y para mi sorpresa están Suecia y Finlandia junto con Sealand su hijo adoptivo, están sentados en un sillón mientras que Bélgica esta sentada enfrente

—Tio Noru— El pequeño cejudo me abraza mientras me siento al lado de mi prometida

—Sea, deberías ir a jugar, tu tía Bel además te dará galletas— la actitud de Fin me sorprende y con la sorpresa expresada en mi rostro veo como ambos se van a otra habitación, pero escucho como una voz se llama y veo a Suecia

—Noruega, hay algo que debes saber es sobre Dinamarca y Ice

Luego de escuchar esos nombres de nuevo algo en mi corazón y estómago se revuelve, ambos saben lo que yo siento por Anko, y todo se lo debo a una tonta noche de borrachera. Quizá Anko le hizo algo malo a mi hermano, veo que Fin me da un sobre le veo extrañado y lo tomo

—¿Qué es esto?— pregunto desconcertado

—Solo léelo

Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que esta escrito en el papel, siento que mi corazón se paraliza, no siento la sangre recorrer mi cuerpo, estoy paralizado, veo que mis hermanos nórdicos mueven la boca pero no escucho nada, vuelvo a leer siete veces más el papel, algo debe este mal, esto es una pesadilla, una muy cruel pesadilla, algo frío cae sobre mi y veo como por mi pelo caen gotas de agua entonces veo que Suecia trae un jarrón y se vuelve a sentar, abro la boca pero no salen palabras de ella, después de muchos intentos por fin logro articular palabras pero Fin se me adelanta a hablar

—Noru-chan ¿estas bien?

—S-se ¿Se van a casar?

No puedo creer que mi hermanito menor se valla a casar con el idiota de Dinamarca, ahora comprendo el dolor de Bélgica cuando su hermano se casó, mi cuerpo no reacciona, veo como Fin se muestra nervioso y mira a Suecia quien se decide a hablar.

—Así es, dentro de dos semanas se casarán, escucha también te han invitado a su despedida de solteros y también me han dado esta otra carta

Suecia me extiende otro sobre, monótonamente yo lo tomo y abro, no puedo creer que esos dos me pidan que sea su padrino de boda, inconscientemente me están haciendo daño al pedirme algo como eso, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de mis absurdos sentimientos.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Noru

—No, lo haré, es la boda de mi hermano después de todo

Me levantó del sillón, todos mis movimientos son programados, veo como Fin se levanta pero Suecia lo detiene y niega con la cabeza, los dejo atrás y llego a mi habitación, después de cerrar la puerta caigo al suelo, las lágrimas salen por mis ojos, recorren mis frías mejillas y caen al suelo. No entiendo porque tienen que ser tan crueles conmigo, no entiendo porque quisiera que esto no pasara cuando fui yo quien dejo el camino libre para Ice, no se porque me duele el saber el saber que él escogió a mi hermano menor, no se porque los quiero tres metros bajo tierra, escucho como el carro de Suecia se enciende y como se va. Escucho como Bélgica toca la puerta, intenta abrirla, no puede debido a que estoy contra ella, mis gritos de dolor son desgarradores. ¿Porqué la vida es así de injusta?  
Bélgica pasa por otra puerta que hay en la habitación, ella me ve llorar, así como yo la vía a ella hace 7 meses. No dice nada, deja la taza de te que trae en la mano sobre el pequeño buró, me da un abrazo fuerte que dura unos minutos mientras mis lágrimas mojan su hombro, luego sale del cuarto. El aire comienza a faltarme, respiro con dificultad y duele un poco, pero no me importa, no hay dolor más grande que el saber que la persona que más amas se casara con tu la taza de te y le doy pequeños sorbos, no me importa quemarme por lo caliente que esta, la término y no me importa si se rompe la taza, lloro hasta quedarme dormido en el frío suelo, pero no me importa, ya no importa nada.

* * *

Si alguien llega a leer esto dejenme presentarme yo soy el heroe wendy ;D y se que no escrubo tan bien (nada bien) en comparacion con otros autores pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Secretos

Capítulo 2

*SECRETOS*

Es el día de su despedida de solteros, Bélgica no fue debido a que el lugar donde sería la despedida es un lugar para gays, además de que estará cuidando a Sea, Suecia y Fin salieron por lo que ninguno vendrá, aunque me preocupa un poco que el pobre niño pueda quedar con caries al pasar toda una noche con la hace dulces que es mi prometida. Tomo aire y por fin me decido a entrar después de estar afuera 10 minutos.

—¡Hey! Nor por aquí

Inglaterra me llama, el es un amigo que conocí gracias a que puede ver hadas y práctica la magia, esta acompañado de su novio América, en realidad a el casi no le hablo, además de que su voz chillona lástima mis oídos, pero no tengo más opción que acercarme a ellos, están sentados en unos sillones que forman un círculo.

Logro identificar a Prusia con su novia Hungría, la chica es amiga de Bel, veo a Alemania con su prometido Italia, también están Francia con su esposo Canadá, España con su novio Romano, logro ver a Holanda y ahora se el porque además de otras razones Bélgica no quiso venir, pero al parecer Japón no esta pero si esta su hermano Hong Kong. Logro ver una cabellera rubia y alborotada, mi corazón late rápidamente, trago saliva y me armo de valor para acercarme a todos.

—Finalmente el padrino llego— exclama Hungría haciendo reír a los demás invitados

Holanda me ve fijamente, casi no me habla, aunque valla a ser mi futuro cuñado, dice que el tomar tanto café matara mis neuronas, pero Bel siempre me defiende, al parecer el nunca de entero de que su hermana estaba enamorada de el.

—Hello Nor— Inglaterra me saluda al tiempo que lo hace una pequeña hada, ladeo mi cabeza

—No debería traerla a estos lugares tan extraños

— Ella insistió en venir

—Pobrecilla, sufrirá un trauma después de esta noche

Inglaterra asiente y su novio rueda los ojos al igual que la mayoría. Saludo a todos lentamente, tomando mi tiempo para saludarlos, aún cuando siento que él me esta mirando. Finalmente se acaban las personas y me veo obligado a saludar a los novios

—Hola onni-chan— Ice me saluda con ese onni-chan que tanto me gustaba, pero ahora no siento emoción alguna, siento resentimiento aunque quiero alegrarme por mi hermanito no logró hacerlo

—Hola Ice, tiempo sin verte

Mi respuesta es tan seca que muchos de los invitados a sorprenden pero no me importa, sigo sintiendo la penetrante mirada que comienzo a ponerme nervioso aunque disimuló muy bien.

—¿Como has estado?

—Podría estar mejor

—¿Porqué?

—Estoy un poco enfermo

Respondo con simpleza, giro lentamente y veo sus hermosos ojos azules, mi corazón se acelera rápidamente, quiero abrazarlo pero no puedo, ahora el es el prometido de mi hermano menor, trato de hablar pero no puedo.

—Noru, hola

—Hola Anko

Me doy la vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, me dirijo a sentarme buscando un buen lugar, Holanda me ve fijamente lo que hace que rápidamente entienda que me quiere lejos, lo mejor será sentarme junto a Hong Kong, la mayoría trae a su pareja, Inglaterra hace a un lado al asiático para que me siente cerca de el también, por lo que al final estoy en medio de Inglaterra y Hong Kong, ambos son de mi agrado.

—Con que ahora todos nos estamos casando he— escucho la voz chillona de Gilbert — vez amor deberíamos seguir su ejemplo y comprometernos

Veo como Hungría le da un fuerte golpe mientras esta sonrojada.

—Al parecer es verdad, Iggy y yo estamos en planes, mi bro ya se casó con France, así que no deberíamos tardar mucho Iggy— de nuevo habla una voz chillona pero esta vez es de América

El cejudo casi se ahogó con la propuesta de su novio. Me estoy aburriendo, y si digo aquí pronto dirán lo de mi compromiso.

—Voy al baño si me disculpan

Me levantó y me dirijo hacia una puerta, al entrar sólo veo mi reflejo en el espejo, esos ojos muertos desde que deje a Anko siguen en mi rostro, tomo un poco de agua en mis manos y la hecho sobre mi cara tratando de refrescarme un poco.

—Noru

La voz hace que me estremezca, rápidamente levantó la mirada y lo veo a través del espejo, sus ojos azules están clavados en mi, me volteo mientras gotas de agua caen por mi rostro y algunas de mi cabello, sus ojos son como dagas que se clavaban en mi corazón, el cual siento que va a salir de mi pecho.

—An-Anko

El rió al ver que no lograba hablar y se acercó al lavabo tomando un poco de agua y peinando su cabello, no logró quitar mi vista de el, es tan perfecto, es tan atractivo, es tan no mío, cerro los ojos mientras al igual que yo mojaba su rostro con el agua, las gotas estaban en su cara, se ve tan perfecto, incluso se ve relajado, no me doy cuenta de que sonrió un poco mientras lo veo, agito mi cabeza y sin querer vuelvo a verlo, el abre los ojos y me ve, rápidamente trato de apartar mi mirada y tomo una toalla desechable para secarme la cara, siento que esta viéndome como lo hace desde que llegue, trato de calmarme y al fin lo logro, trato de parecer sereno y mis ojos como si estuvieran muertos me ayudan perfectamente, al fin quitó la toalla de mi rostro y la tiro al bote de basura.

—No sabía que Ice te había invitado

Me estremecía por dentro, hablaba tan natural como si nada hubiera pasado, trato de controlarme un poco más y al final hable lo más seco y frío que puedo.

—Por supuesto que me invito, soy su hermano mayor ¿lo olvidas?

—No, lo tengo muy claro, pero yo le pedí que no te invitara

Me sorprendí de sobremanera, arquee una ceja y con un tono que disimulaba mi curiosidad pregunte

—¿Porqué no podía invitarme?

El no me contesta, verlo de nuevo hace que todo en mi se revuelva, quisiera que me despertaran y que me dijeran que todo esto es un sueño, el habla nuevamente pero no responde a mi pregunta.

—¿Asistirás a la boda?

—Desde luego, soy el padrino, tengo que asistir

—Entonces te lo pidió

—Claro que si, supongo que sólo porque soy su hermano mayor

—Le dije que no lo hiciera, le dije que no te lo pidiera

—¿Porqué le dijiste tal cosa?

—El sabe muy bien la razón aunque si le preguntas...

—¿No crees que me conteste?

—Así es

—Entonces dime

Anko paso sus dedos por su cabello, parecía nervioso, sus ojos bailaban por todo el lugar sin pasar por donde estaba yo

—Anko dime

Seguía callado, me estaba fastidiando de que no respondiera.

—Si me odias tanto como para que no me quieras aquí solo dilo de una buena vez

—No es eso, nunca podría odiarte

Sus palabras de cierta manera me aliviaron, el no me odiaba, el idiota que estaba en ese mismo lugar no me odiaba, ya era ganancia aunque de poco me serviría ya que el amaba a mi hermano, decidí hablar con un tono burlón como si no me importara

—Valla al parecer estaba equivocado, por cierto supongo que debo felicitarte por el compromiso con Ice— mis palabras llamaron su atención y por un momento vi una mirada de pánico en el— entonces Felicidades, sólo espero que hagas a mi hermanito feliz, te dejo —volteo sobre mis talones y me dirijo a la puerta, pero siento como su mano masculina y fuerte me detiene agarrándome de la muñeca, los nervios me están invadiendo y mi corazón se aceleró, la parte que el tocaba estaba quemándome, hacia tanto que no le veía, que no le tocaba que sentir su mano sobre mi muñeca me esta volviendo loco, no puedo voltear a verlo se que si lo hago estaré perdido, me armo de valor y por fin hablo

—Anko, quiero ir afuera así que...

—No, simplemente escúchame

Suspiro como si estuviera fastidiado aunque dentro de mi en verdad quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir, en verdad quisiera que volviera a decir las mismas palabras de la última vez que estuvimos juntos, como lo deseaba y todo mi interior pedía a gritos que por favor dijera eso, su mano esta temblando, pero no puedo voltear a verlo. Pasa un rato en silencio hasta que al fin habla, pero mi interior se decepciona y entristece cuando escucho sus palabras.

—Veo que ahora llevas tu cabello suelto completamente

—Si, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

—Tus ojos ya no se ven tanto, tienes unos lindos ojos, aunque ahora pareciera que perdieron su brillo, tu cabello los tapa casi completamente y eso no me gusta

—No tengo nada con que sujetarlo

—Oh, ya veo, sabes, siento mucho haber roto tu cruz aquella vez se que era un regalo de ma...

—Eso ya no importa, lo hecho esta hecho

—En verdad trate de conseguirte una igual, pero no he encontrado ninguna, yo de verdad lo siento, pero el hecho de que te fueras simplemente me descontrolo completamente

Anko idiota, lo único que logra hacer es que recuerde lo que paso aquel día, aquel día en que la vida dejo de tener sentido, que no comprende que me hace daño. Definitivamente es un idiota

—¿Eso es todo?

— No. Quiero que sepas algo, algo que pues...

— Solo dilo de una buena vez, no tengo tiempo que perder aquí contigo

—¿Tu me odias?

Menudo idiota que es, como se atreve a pensar que lo odio, claro que lo odio, siempre lo he odiado, al principio fue por ser tan pesado, luego por encerrarnos, después lo odie por usarme y usar a Ice para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, lo odio por abandonarme, lo odio por dejarme ir y lo odio porque no puede amarme

—Desde luego que te odio, después de todo lo que paso sería lo más lógico ¿no?

—supongo que si, aunque tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así, como te dije yo no te odio jamás podría hacer tal cosa ya que...

—Anko debo irme...

—Escúchame primero, como ya dije yo jamás podría odiarte, no te culpo si me odias merecido me lo tengo, aunque no puedo ocultar el hecho de que esperaba que no fuera así, yo esperaba que me dijeras otra cosa, yo nunca te odiaría a ti, fuiste lo más preciado que llegue a tener en mi casa y eres lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida —Las palabras de Anko atrofian lo poco que queda de mi cerebro, no quiero seguir escuchando, trato de soltarme pero el continua hablando— nunca quise dejarte ir, pero siendo lo que querías no podía oponerme, yo solo quería tu felicidad, aquello que te dije la última noche que estuvimos juntos no era mentira...

Mi mente y mi cuerpo ya no estaban conectados, las recientes palabras hicieron que recordara lo que me había dicho, en verdad me había llegado a amar, las lágrima de agrupan en mis ojos, y lucho porque no salgan mi escudo poco a poco esta cayendo, no respondí y hubo un pequeño silencio que me parecieron horas, sólo han pasado alrededor de cinco segundos desde su confesión cuando vuelve a hablar

—Yo te ame Noruega, siempre lo hice, te ame como a nadie más, incluso ahora lo hago, debes saber que el compromiso con tu hermano no es porque yo en verdad le ame, en verdad lo quiero mucho, pero la única persona a la que le puedo dar mi corazón eres tu, porque yo te amo

Millones de pensamientos atraviesan mi mente en estos momentos, al parecer estoy temblando, las palabras de ese idiota han hecho que las lágrimas salieran sin parar, ahora todo podría estar bien, podremos estar juntos, el me ama, el me ama solamente a mi, mi corazón ya no cabe en mi pecho, lo único que tengo que hacer es decirle que yo también lo amo, Bel entenderá y se alegrará por mi, entonces algo muy importante pasa por mi mente "Iceland" mi hermano menor, Anko esta comprometido con el, el ama a Anko, es por eso que aquella vez decidí dejarlo, decidí abandonar mi amor para que el tuviera el camino libre, no puedo hacerle eso y menos cuando esta comprometido, pero al fin le haré saber a ese bastardo lo que siento, no le diré de mi compromiso, espero que nunca lo sepa, pero lo que si tiene que saber es que lo amo demasiado, no veo su cara, no puedo verla ya que si lo hago seguramente haré cosas de las cuales me arrepentiré después.

—An-Anko yo...yo...yo también te amo, te amo incluso más que a mi vida, pero estas comprometido con Ice y no seré yo quien se interponga en su felicidad

Sin esperar respuesta, me libero del agarre de Anko y salgo, mientras camino entre toda la gente limpio mis lágrimas, pongo mi expresión habitual y regreso a donde están reunidos todos, me siento de nuevo entre Hong Kong e Inglaterra, son de los pocos presentes a los que soporto, pero lastimosamente Inglaterra se esta besando con su novio, la pobre hada que lo acompaña pareciera estar enferma, veo como su hada vuela hacia mi, la acarició con un dedo, usando algo de ingenio logro hacer que se valla con algo de magia, veo a Hong Kong parece un poco desanimado

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, simplemente me siento solo, la mayoría vino con su pareja

—¿Porqué no vino Taiwán?

—Korea la llevo de compras y después de eso se quedara a dormir con el, ya sabes como es esto del embarazo

Ice se revuelve incómodo en su asiento parece ser que esta escuchando nuestra plática debido a que se levanta y sienta cerca de nosotros, no le tomo importancia y revuelvo el cabello de Hong Kong como solía hacerlo con Ice, escucho como mi hermano bufa molesto y vuelve a revolverse en su asiento

—No se en verdad como es, y créeme que no quiero saberlo en mucho tiempo, dale saludos de mi parte

Me gano una risa de la pocas que da el asiático

—Créeme que no tardaras mucho en saberlo, sólo espera a que te cases y veras

—Pero Taiwán y tu no están casados aún

—Pero lo estaremos pronto, recuerda que ya nos habíamos comprometido antes de saber lo del embarazo

—Si, lo había olvidado por completo

—Veo que estas distraído esta noche

El comentario de Hong Kong llama la atención de Ice quien llega rápidamente y se sienta junto a Hong Kong, este baja la mirada discretamente, en verdad es una reacción extraña

—Yo también te veo distraído ¿Por cierto no viste a Dinamarca en el baño? fue hacia allá después de que tu te levantaste

—No, creo que tuve la suerte de no encontrarlo— miento rápidamente y al parecer Ice me cree

—Tal vez no te diste cuenta, estas muy distraído, al parecer mi cuñado causa mucha presión sobre ti en estos momentos

—No, te equivocas es sólo que no me siento muy cómodo en el lugar

—Yo tampoco, sabes que también me gustan las chicas

Ice ríe ante este comentario, su risa suena ¿burlona e irónica? No le tomo importancia pero al parecer Hong Kong piensa diferente ya que se levanta y se va dejándome a mi con mi hermano. No quiero estar con el, las palabras de Anko aún están en mi cabeza, aunque lo ame no tengo derecho alguno a intervenir en su relación, Ice me esta viendo y yo disimulo, no quiero hablar con mi hermano, pero el al parecer tiene otra idea muy diferente.

—¿Noru en verdad te sientes bien?

—No. Recuerda que te dije que estoy enfermo y que no me agradan estos lugares. ¿Acaso Anko te ha pegado la idiotez y por eso no escuchaste bien?

—No hables así de el, recuerda que es mi futuro esposo

"Gracias por recordármelo" pienso, era lo único que me faltaba para que ahora si mi no he estuviera arruinada, hubiera sido mejor no haber venido, Fin me había dicho que probablemente cosas así pasarían pero el idiota de mi no le hizo caso.

—Eso ya lo se

—Por cierto...

En momentos como este en verdad amo la voz chillona de América que me llama, esos dos se habían ido del sillón y no me di cuenta, al parecer Inglaterra me a estado llamando pero yo al no escucharlo decidió utilizar la chillona y fuerte voz de su novio, es la excusa perfecta para alejarme de Ice

—Disculpa Ice, Iggy me habla— ¿desde cuando se volvió Iggy? Oh si claro, Desde que me da flojera decirle Inglaterra

—Esta bien solo...

No lo dejo terminar ya que me paró y voy rápidamente con Inglaterra, América al parecer regreso a los sillones y ahora platica animadamente con España para el desagrado de Romano.

—Hey Nor te he llamado durante un rato

—Lo siento, ¿que se te ofrece Iggy?

—Nadie quiere tomar with me , así que espero que tu lo hagas

—¿Yo? No quiero. Después de que tuve que mandar a tu hada a casa porque casi muere

—But yo le dije que se quedara en la casa

—Bueno, necesito un trago así que tomare contigo hoy

—Great Man! Toma

Suspiro cansado, se que después de aceptar tomar con el no me espera nada bueno, pero en verdad quiero olvidar a Anko por esta noche, tomo la copa que me ofrece y bebo lentamente la cerveza en su interior, aunque no es de mi agrado quiero tomar, pero eso simplemente me lleva a pensar en Anko, el ama la cerveza, por lo que trato de entablar conversación con Inglaterra.

Hemos estado hablando durante casi una hora, los invitados aún están en los sillones, veo con desagrado como Prusia y Hungría se devoran los labios, veo para otro lado y España y Romano están igual, con la diferencia de que a ellos les empieza a estorbar la ropa, Francia aunque este casado con Canadá y este esta presente, esta coqueteando con Holanda pero este lo ignora olímpicamente ya que el esta casado com Japón, la situación me causa risa interna más al ver que Canadá solo sonríe e intenta calmar las hormonas de su esposo, Ice esta platicando con Hong Kong, ambos parecen incómodos, América esta platicando con Alemania e Italia y otros que no conozco, busco a Anko con la mirada pero desde nuestro encuentro en el baño no lo he visto.

—Entonces ¿Bélgica ya tiene su vestido?

—Eh, a si eso creo, Liechtenstein y Mónaco la acompañaron hace poco pero no me ha dicho nada

—Enserio Man aveces parece que no te quieres casar

—¡Por supuesto que me quiero casar! ¡De otra manera porque estaría comprometido!

El ruido del vidrio rompiendose llama mi atención, volteo al mismo tiempo que Inglaterra y lo veo, veo como sus enormes ojos azules por un momento parecen perder ese brillo que los caracteriza, me ve fijamente y comprendo que a escuchado todo, no quería que el supiera, estúpido Anko que llega en los momentos inoportunos, ni siquiera quería decir eso, pero siempre me dicen lo mismo que hacen que me enoje, además a la vista de todos yo y Bélgica nos amamos y tenemos un noviazgo feliz, nadie esta consciente que sólo nos hacemos compañía en nuestra soledad, Anko debería saber eso, pero es mejor que piense que las cosas son de otra manera, así el será feliz con Ice, pero mi corazón no puede dejar de latir rápidamente, su fría mirada pareciera que intenta buscar en mi mente algo, yo me quedo paralizado al escuchar su voz, no puedo articular palabra alguna.

—¿Estas comprometido?

—Claro que lo esta, Nor ¿no le has dicho a tu Nordic Brother que te vas a casar muy pronto?

—Yo... Pensaba mandar una invitación antes de la boda

La cara de Dinamarca esta normal, pero sus ojos muestran decepción y tristeza, pareciera ser que se era derrumbando por dentro, intento perder mi mirada en algo pero el idiota de Inglaterra no se calla, esta ebrio lo que ocasiona que diga cosas sin pensar, como quisiera que Anko no se hubiera enterado de esto.

—Pe-pero ¿Desde cuando?

—Desde hace como two months, se comprometió antes que tu y Iceland

—N-n-no puede ser verdad, ¿Noru, es eso cierto?

Yo no puedo hablar aún, mi mente y cuerpo no reaccionan, como quisiera decirle que no es verdad, pero la risa de Inglaterra me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Desde luego que it's True, yo seré el padrino, además es hermosa, it's beautiful

—¿Es hermosa? No comprendo nada de esto

—Yeah, Really en verdad no sabías nada, pensé que Norway les había contado todo

La cara de Anko ahora esta deformada, su semblante ya no es el de aquel hombre que se cree superior, ahora pareciera que le acaban de decir que tiene sólo 24 horas de vida. No le veo a la cara, sólo quiero desaparecer, al parecer Anko pensaba que me casaría con un hombre.

—No nos ha dicho nada, y ¿quien es la afortunada?

—Bélgica...

—¡Que! ¡¿Te casarás con esa amante de los dulces Noru!? ¡Pero si es una zorra que se metió con...!

—No te atrevas a decir una palabra más Anko, no te permitiré que hables mal de ella

En realidad muchos piensan que ella tuvo algo que ver con su hermano, con España, Romano, Francia, hasta con Suiza y muchos otros , pero me molesta que hablen así de ella, no saben que en verdad esas son mentiras que Seychelles inventó un día porque se enojó con Bélgica, y aunque intentó arreglar el malentendido cuando se reconciliaron algunos siguen creyendo que es verdad. Anko esta sorprendido, veo como algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, son casi imperceptibles, Inglaterra trata de calmar el ambiente pero Anko simplemente se va. Seguramente ahora si me odia, pero es lo mejor, así entenderá que sólo debe amar a Ice, aunque me duela profundamente y tenga ganas de salir corriendo tras el no puedo hacerlo, veo como se desparrama en un sillón cubriendo su cara con las palmas de su mano, Ice se acerca pero el no reacciona sólo se queda así, los invitados no se dan cuenta ya que la mayoría esta muy ocupado besandose, incluso ahora Inglaterra a llegado con América a intercambiar saliva, la escena me da demasiado asco y simplemente decido no volver al sillón, no quiero regresar a casa tampoco, sólo quiero tomar un rato y olvidar este dolor que esta en mi pecho pero el lugar en el que estoy probablemente no sea el mejor, por lo que decido marcharme a un bar, me acercó a todos para despedirme.

—¿Te vas tan rápido Nor? But the party empieza apenas

—Si, recuerda que Sealand esta en casa con Bélgica, no es justo que este sola con el.

—Eso mismo pensó yo— escucho la gruesa voz de Holanda— no deberías estarte divirtiendo mientras dejas a mi hermana en casa

—Oh, si, I remember, But Holland no te enojes, tú estas igual with Japan

—Hermano ¿de qué hablas?

Recuerdo que Ice no sabe nada de mi compromiso, le diré ahora, ya no tengo nada que perder. La tranquila voz de Hong Kong se escucho, el había estado al cuidado de Inglaterra anteriormente por lo que eran una especie de hermanos.

—De la novia de tu hermano

—Onni-chan ¿tienes una novia? ¿Porqué no me habías dicho nada?

—Porque es tan perfecta que cualquiera se enamoraría de ella...

—Yeah, it's true

Holanda da su opinión sobre su hermana, este aunque no me quiera dice que es preferible que sea yo a cualquier payaso, ya que los dos únicos hombres decentes son el y Japón, pero que yo soy pasable, y América le apoya

Veo como Anko se revuelve incómodo en su asiento, no voltea a verme, los demás hablan de mi prometida como si nada, me duele que se hayan enterado de esta forma, pero así tal vez ellos dos puedan ser felices, mi pequeño hermano logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cómo?

—Holanda se refiere a que es muy hermosa, ama los dulces y es muy linda y amable con todos, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida

—Claro que si, de otra manera ¿porque te habrías comprometido con ella?— España comento acerca de su mejor amiga —Es verdaderamente buena y además prepara los mejores dulces que se puedan comer

—¿Y quien es? — Ice esta deseoso por saber

—Bélgica...

—¡Bélgica!

—Si, es la hermana de Holanda

—Por eso no lo quiere, porque de casara con su hermana dentro de muy poco

Hong Kong le da la noticia a mi hermano, veo como este salta del sillón, Anko también se levanta pero desaparece entre la gente, Ice me esta abrazando, yo solo quiero ir tras el idiota que robo mi corazón, quiero decirle que todo es una mentira, pero eso solamente arruinaría la felicidad de mi hermano.

—¿Te casarás?

—Si,

—Muchas felicidades. Onni-chan, ¿Cuándo será tu boda?

—Gracias y será dentro de tres semanas, será poco después de tu boda ¿sabes?

—¿Y no pensabas invitarnos?

—Claro que si, sólo que e estado muy ocupado con los preparativos

—Quiero ser tu padrino, tu lo serás en la mía así que...

—Oh, Ice, en verdad lo siento mucho pero le pedimos a Iggy que fuera nuestro padrino y este aceptó, incluso ya encargamos los trajes

—Valla, yo quería ser su padrino, pensé que si llegabas a casarte me lo pedirías a mi, a Dinamarca o incluso a Suecia y Finlandia, nunca pensé que fuera a un desconocido

—Suecia y Fin iban a ser al principio, pero Fin dijo que el prefería ser el padrino de nuestros hijos por lo que se lo pedimos a Iggy, el no es un desconocido es un buen amigo mío

Ice hace una mueca, se ve un poco molesto por que no lo tomé en cuenta pero no quería verlos a ambos en mucho tiempo, por supuesto que pensaba invitarlos a la boda, es mi hermanito después de todo, trato de no hablar del tema más y se me ocurre que el pequeño cejudo que tengo por sobrino me puede ayudar.

—Por cierto Iggy, mañana llevaremos a Sea contigo

—Ok, lo que me recuerda, Hong Kong, irás a The party de la Family?

—Tal vez

—Let's go, Iggy nos quiere a todos allí, la Family no estaría completa sin ti, irán Australia, New Zealand, and Sealand

—Esta bien, supongo que ir un rato no hará daño, pero llevare a Taiwán no quiero dejarla sola

Los dos chicos que habían estado al cuidado de Inglaterra ruedan los ojos al ver una falsa lágrima salir de sus ojos verdes, el hijo de Hong Kong será como un sobrino para Inglaterra, pero el tema regresa a mi compromiso, quiero escabullirme rápido de este lugar pero al parecer todos tienen un plan diferente

—Nor, I remember now, me llego el traje de paje para Sealand, tomorrow que lo lleves a mi casa te lo mostraré, deberías llevárselo a your Brothers para que lo vean

—Claro

—Onni-chan, es que acaso todos aquí ya sabían de tu compromiso menos yo

—Pues...

—No, Denmark tampoco sabía nada, but no se lo tomo muy bien, well eso pienso yo

La cara de Ice se transformo completamente, me lanza una mirada asustada, y lo busca con la mirada pero no esta por ningún lado, yo suspiro pesadamente y me despido de todos, argumentando que estoy enfermo.

* * *

Hola :D

pues tengo que decir que no pense que a alguien le gustaria mi historia... gracias a los que la leyeron sobretodo a Noru-chi, G.A-motoharu, Kasumi-Yami, ZomiBunny por sus Reviews y a Naruko Ninja Z y AnnA Encinas por ponerlo en favoritos) en verdad no se si le sguste este capitulo pero lo hice como 4 veces porque no me gustaba como quedaba ¬¬ ni ahora ,mucho pero ya queria actualizarlo

eso es todo ^^

Saludos a todos y recuerden que son super Awesome ;D


	3. Chapter 3 Idiota

DESPUES DE MIL OCHO MIL AÑOS SEGUN MI PARECER

* * *

CAP 3

*IDIOTA*

Salgo del bar gay en donde me encontraba, en verdad era un poco desagradable estar en ese lugar, camino por la calle y veo un bar normal, tiene buena pinta y entro en el, me siento en un banco frente a la barra sin ver al rededor, pido un trago de vino, todo gracias a la influencia de mi prometida y sus amigos mediterráneos.

El mesero me da mi trago, lo tomo rápidamente y pido otro, siento una mirada sobre mi, trato de ignorarla, pido otro trago y otro más, esa mirada es insistente, volteo y mi organismo se detiene, de las personas posibles como fui a encontrármelo aquí, me pongo nervioso y mi corazón de nueva cuenta late rápidamente bombeando la sangre a todo mi cuerpo, pero se paraliza nuevamente cuando escucho su voz.

—No sabía que te gustaba tomar Noru, cuando vivías conmigo no lo hacías

—No me gusta, pero el vino no es tan malo

—¿Vino? Estoy 100% seguro de que la cerveza sabe mejor

Miro la jarra de cerveza que esta sobre la barra, esta medio vacía pero estoy seguro que no es la primera que toma, sus mejillas están un poco rojas, recuerdo que siempre que tomaba terminaba en muy mal estado, no quiero estar aquí con el, si lo sigo viendo tal vez podría morir de dolor, aunque disimuló muy bien no creo poder continuar con esta farsa, esta cerca de mi, por lo que no única salvación es hablar de mi prometida aunque no quiera.

—El vino es bueno, España siempre lleva una botella de vino cuando visita a Bel, pero últimamente empiezo a creer que el y Holanda están aliados para que sea un tipo de castigo por estar con su hermana y mejor amiga, ya que siempre me dejan con un dolor de cabeza al día siguiente

—Oh, cierto sales con la gata esa

—Anko no la llames de esa forma, todo eso fue una mentira, por cierto ¿que haces aquí? Deberías estar celebrando

—¿Celebrar? No hay nada que que celebrar

—El compromiso con mi hermano sería una buena razón

—No quiero celebrar algo como eso, no me alegra en lo absoluto

—Pues deberías, yo estoy feliz por Ice, al fin serán felices juntos, sólo espero que lo ames demasiado, yo me retiro, nos veremos el día de tu boda Anko

Dejo el dinero en la barra con algo de propina, me paró del banco y me dispongo a salir del establecimiento, Anko no esta persiguiéndome, es lo mejor pero como hubiera querido que el dijera una vez más que me ama, que me ama solamente a mi, como quisiera estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, suspiro pesadamente y me dispongo a caminar, siento como unos grandes brazos rodean mi cuello, una vez más me paralizo, se a quien pertenecen esos brazos tan cálidos y reconfortantes, siento su aliento en mi oreja y hace que me estremezca, debo salir rápido de este lugar pero mi cuerpo no responde a los gritos que esta dando mi mente.

—Noru, ¿en verdad pretendes ignorar los sentimientos de tu corazón?

—N-no se de que hablas

—Recuerda que hace rato en el baño me dijiste que me amabas, ¿porque deberíamos estar separados cuando los dos sentimos algo igual de fuerte por el otro?

Es un idiota, que no comprende que lo se le dije fue para que al fin pusiera deshacerme de esta carga que había estado en mi pecho desde hace años, que no comprende que aunque lo ame más que a mi mismo no puedo hacerle algo como eso a mi hermano pequeño

—Ya te lo dije antes, aunque te ame no seré yo quien interrumpa la felicidad de Ice, el te ama y por lo tanto yo debo alejarme

—Pero yo no amo a Ice, solo te amo a ti, el lo sabe perfectamente

—Escúchame bien Anko, mi hermano esta enamorado de ti, más te vale aprender a amarlo, no haré que el sacrificio que hice sea en vano

—¿Sacrificio?

—Me refiero a cuando huí, yo te amaba demasiado, me dolía tu forma de ser, el plan al principio era huir con mi hermanito, pero me entere de que Ice también te amaba, entonces decidí que para no hacerle daño lo dejaría, dejaría que se quedara contigo, después de todo tu le amabas también fue lo mejor que pude hacer para que mi hermano fuera feliz

Las lágrimas traviesas invaden mis ojos, mis mejillas están rojas y húmedas, al final del día no he podido mantener mi escudo. Anko me suelta y me pone de frente a el, sus ojos azules cual zafiros se clavan en mi, son tan hermosos que podría perderme en ellos, y su voz es tan hipnotizaste y masculina, yo no quiero ver sus ojos ni escuchar su voz, el me da una bofetada como la que me dio aquel día que me fui de su lado, mi mano instintivamente va a mi mejilla que esta roja e hinchada por el golpe, las lágrimas salen con más ganas de mis hinchados ojos, el me abraza y todo el mundo se detiene ante mis ojos, no puedo corresponder a su abrazo.

—Eres un tonto, ya te dije que a la única persona que amaba eras tu

—Pero te acostabas conmigo y con mi hermano...

—Tienes razón, estaba loco, lo hacia porque me sentía devastado al saber que Suecia me había abandonado y se había llevado a Finlandia, perdí el control sobre mi mismo, y por eso quería tener sexo a todas horas y ustedes dos fueron los afectados en todo esto

—Pero, simplemente dejaste de ir a mi habitación, y continuabas acostándose con Ice, eso fue suficiente para mi como para saber que lo habías preferido a el

—Escúchame, deje de hacerlo porque te causaba daño, el último dia en que nos acostamos, te di todo de mi, eres la única persona que me ha visto desnudo, eres la única persona a la que me he entregado completamente, eres la única persona a la que le he demostrado todo mi amor, pero al ver que de tus hermosos ojos salía una lágrima, simplemente no soporté saber que yo era el causante de esta, es por eso que te deje

El me suelta, las lágrimas no paran de salir de mis ojos, mi vista se empieza a nublar, es un idiota, un maldito bastardo idiota

—Pero cuando fui a despedirme de ti, yo esperaba que me detuvieras, que no me dejarás ir, si tu me hubieras pedido que me quedara lo habría hecho, pero tu dejaste que me fuera, incluso rompiste la cruz de mama Scandia

—Siento mucho lo de la cruz, se que era el único recuerdo que tenías de ella, y si te deje ir es porque Ice me dijo que así serias feliz, al principio pensé atarte con cadenas a tu habitación, pero si tu querías irte retenerte sólo sería un acto egoísta de mi parte, sólo quería que fueras feliz, si hubiera sabido que me amabas nunca hubiera dejado que te apartarás de mi lado

Escuchar todas las palabras de Anko hacen que mi cerebro deje de funcionar, es mejor que me aparte de el y me valla, tenerlo tan cerca solo hace que quiera estar por siempre con el

—Anko, es mejor que me valla, ya no quiero seguir aquí, ya no quiero que lastimes más mis sentimientos, ya no quiero esto

Trato de salir de ahí, las lágrimas no paran de salir, suelen decir que el primer amor nunca funciona, y yo acabo de comprenderlo, doy dos pasos para alejarme pero el me jala del brazo y me lleva de nueva cuenta hacia el, mis ojos casi no ven debido al rápido movimiento y a las innumerables lágrimas que empañan mi vista, el sujeta mis manos y me besa, lo poco que me quedaba de cordura se ha perdido ahora, sus cálidos labios están sobre los míos, ese sabor a frutas que tiene, inútilmente trato de safarme de el, pero sólo consigo que me tome con más fuerza, finalmente cierro mis ojos y olvido todo lo que esta a mi alrededor, y le correspondo, esta pidiendo permiso con su lengua para profundizar más el beso, yo abro mi boca permitiendo el acceso, su lengua y la mía juguetean, el explora mi boca a su gusto, muerde un poco mi labio inferior lo que hace que me estremezca, e inconscientemente rodeó su cuello con mis brazos y juego un poco con su cabello, el beso es dulce y calmado, muerde de nueva cuenta un poco mi labio y yo lamo delicadamente el suyo, el aire esta faltándome, por lo que aprovecho el poco que me queda, pero finalmente el oxígeno de me agota al igual que a el, lentamente abro los ojos y encuentro esos dos zafiros que tanto me gustan, siento como la sangre llega de golpe a mi cara, rápidamente bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta de que las lágrimas han dejado de salir, el me toma del mentón y levanta mi cara para poder ver mis ojos, sonríe y me quita algunos cabellos que cubren un poco mis ojos.

—Te vez mucho mejor así, sin cabellos ni lágrimas, tus ojos son tan hermosos

—Mis ojos no son hermosos, quizá tal vez lo fueron alguna vez, pero ahora no lo son

—Te equivocas, antes de que te besara no tenían ese brillo de antaño, pero ahora son hermosos nuevamente. No quiero que vuelvan a esa expresión muerta e indescifrable que tenían hasta hace poco

Me abraza y yo le correspondo, hundo mi cara en su pecho, su aroma no a cambiado en nada, antes de que pueda robarle un poco de esta, levanta mi mentón nuevamente y me vuelve a besar, esta vez le correspondo inmediatamente, sus manos viajan a mis caderas, yo jugueteo con su cabello, mientras que nuestros labios de funden en un apasionado beso, no se que esta pasando alrededor, no se que hora es ni en donde estoy, lo único que se es que estoy con Anko, lo único que se es que amo a ese idiota.

No se como es que llegamos a la habitación del hotel, lentamente nos dirigimos a la cama entre besos nada castos, me tira en ella, no se en que momento mis zapatos y calcetines desaparecieron, se posiciona sobre mi y lentamente comienza a desabrochar mi camisa azul marino, la corbata se lo impide y el ni cuenta se ha dado, solamente esta luchando por quitármela, no soporto la risa y decido ayudarle un poco.

—Anko idiota, la corbata

—Ya lo sabía

Vuelvo a reír y ahora quita mi corbata que tantos problemas le dio, ésta junto con mi camisa acaba en el suelo, recibo suaves y pequeños besos en mi cuello, me arqueo al sentir como succiona un poco, sigue dando pequeños besos, mientras el besa mi cuello yo quito su corbata y desabrocho su camisa color rojo cuando la desabrocho completamente un pequeño gemido sale de mi boca al sentir la húmeda lengua de Anko recorrer mi cuello y bajar a mi pecho, siento como sus labios están curvados ya que están sobre mi piel. Quito su camisa y puedo sentir de nuevo ese cuerpo tan perfecto, sus músculos y pecho tonificado, paso mis manos sobre su pecho acariciando cada músculo, las mismas cicatrices, el hecho de pensar que sólo yo lo he visto y tocado hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente, nuevamente suelto un pequeño gemido al sentir la boca de Anko sobre mis pezones, los lame y muerde, suelto varios suspiros, siento como entre mis piernas se empieza a formar un bulto, mis pezones están rosados y erectos por el pequeño tratamiento que hizo Anko, me arqueo al sentir como su lengua baja por mi abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón, me doy cuenta de sus intenciones pero rápidamente giró y ahora estoy sobre el.

—¿Qué se siente estar abajo Anko?

—Me gusta más estar arriba

—Haré que te tragues tus palabras

Veo como pone una cara de desconcierto y sonrió, lentamente desabrocho el cinturón y veo como hay un bulto en sus pantalones, desabrocho su pantalón y bajo el cierre, hago que Anko se quite sus pantalones negros, veo el bóxer azul turquesa que trae, y sin pensarlo dos veces saco al miembro de Anko de su encierro, es tan grande y esta poniéndose muy duro, veo como ahoga un gemido cuando enroscó mis mano alrededor de la base de su hombría, sonrió y sin prestar mucha atención en su cara me concentro en mi labor, bajo y subo la mano repetidamente, de la base a la punta, me tomo la libertad de pellizcar un poco, escucho un gemido de Anko salir de su boca, seguido por otro más, acaricio la punta y pellizco de nuevo.

—Dios, esto es es jodido cielo

—Eso solo es el principio

Bajo mi cabeza hasta su intimidad, y paso mi lengua a lo largo de su miembro, ahora esta completamente erecto, dejo rastro de saliva por donde mi lengua pasa, escucho sus gemidos, nunca los había escuchado de esa forma, suenan llenos de placer, ahora más animado por esa música, sigo con mi trabajo, ahora meto su miembro a mi boca y comienzo a meterlo y a sacarlo, alzo la mirada y veo como Anko lanza su cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que suelta otro gemido, muerdo un poco su glande, jugueteo con mi lengua al tiempo que lo meto a mi boca, muerdo, lamo, chupo, hago todo lo que se me ocurre, y Anko suelta un fuerte gemido, desabrocho mi propio pantalón disimuladamente, saco mi propio miembro pero Anko me detiene, yo lo veo entre enojado y divertido.

—Se tus intenciones Noru, pero el plan te fallo

—No se a que te refieres

—Le podrás dar a tu novia, pero estas conmigo, y aquí yo soy el que ahora te dará placer

—Intentalo

—Prepárate Noru

Me da vuelta y nuevamente estoy abajo de el, rápidamente se desase de mis pantalones negros, observa el bulto que esta entré mis piernas y ríe, quita el bóxer negro y entonces mete uno de sus dedos en mi, y lo mueve en círculos, yo no puedo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir su dedo, un segundo dedo entra seguido por un tercero, arrancándome otros dos gemidos de mi garganta. Saca sus dedos, y me doy cuenta de que estoy acariciando su espalda con mis manos. Ahora siento como introduce dentro de mi su miembro grande y duro, clavo mis uñas lo más fuerte que puedo, había olvidado el dolor y el placer de tenerlo dentro de mi, suelto un gemido mezclado con un grito, Anko se ríe y se cerca a mi oído para susurrarme.

—Te dije que me gustaba estar arriba, haré que disfrutes estar abajo de mi, eres solo mío

—An-Anko

Empieza a embestirme, primero lentamente y después sus embestidas se vuelven rápidas y fuertes, toma mi miembro entre sus manos y comienza a frotarlo, yo suelto sonoros gemidos por el placer que siento, mis uñas arañan la espalda de Anko, su miento ahora prácticamente entra y sale de mi, es tan grande y tan duro, es tan placentero sentirlo nuevamente dentro de mi, escucho sus jadeos y mi nombre salir de su boca. Veo a Anko, tiene sudor recorriendo su cara y pecho, pero eso solo y e que de vea más atractivo, siento como esta a punto de llegar al final, no puedo más y grito su nombre al tiempo que me vengo y mancho nuestros estómagos, inmediatamente siento como el se a venido dentro de mi llenandome por completo, siento también como su esencia se desborda entre mis piernas, el sale de mi al tiempo que me es un beso en los labios, son tan cálidos y suaves, corta el beso y se acuesta a mi lado dándome un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Te amo Noru

—Yo también te amo idiota

—Tal vez sea un idiota, pero soy tu idiota

Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón se lata rápidamente, estoy cansado, me acomodo en su pecho y escucho latir su corazón, siento sus palpitares fuertes y rápidos, su pulso se va regularizando y noto que su respiración es más pausada, volteo a verlo y descubro que se ha quedado dormido, le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y regreso a su pecho, mis ojos se cierran y finalmente me duermo.

El sonido de un celular hace que abra los ojos, me siento aturdido y me duele un poco mi cabeza, lo cual empeora gracias al molesto celular, no recuerdo nada, miro a mi alrededor y no reconozco en donde estoy, veo sin motivo apararen te al otro lado de la cama y lo veo, duerme plácidamente, mi corazón de detiene, el silencio vuelve y logro escuchar su respiración que es tranquila y pausada, veo que no trae camisa, el pánico se apodera de mi, volteo a verme y veo que yo tampoco traigo camisa, miro debajo de las sábanas y compruebo que estoy desnudó.

—¿Pero que rayos hice?

Entonces los recuerdo vuelven a mi, pasan en mi mente como si de una película de tratase, veo todo desde que salimos del bar, las cosas que me dijo, como caminamos sin rumbo y entramos al hotel a dormir ya que ninguno quería regresar a su casa, como casi fui aplastado por el elevador y como Anko me jalo para que no muriera allí mismo, como nos besamos entonces y como es que fuimos a dar en la cama, como nos entregamos en un momento de locura y pasión, entonces escucho un bostezo. El idiota de Anko se a levantado. Volteo hacia el y me encuentro con sus ojos azules clavados en mi y una sonrisa encantadora. El celular vuelve a sonar y al alcanzo a leer "Iceland". He traicionado a mi hermano menor al acostarme con su prometido, si mi hermanito se llega a enterar de esto me odiara siempre, aunque me duela debo olvidar esto, debo fingir que nunca paso, debo matar estos sentimientos que están dentro de mi, debo alejar a ese idiota de mi mente. El celular deja de sonar nuevamente, el no deja de mirarme insistentemente, debo hacer algo, aunque lastime a la pero a que amo, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—¡Idiota! ¿Acaso le pusiste algo a mi bebida?

—Noru, ¿de que hablas?

—¿Cómo que de que hablo? Estoy hablando de como fui a parar en la misma cama que tu

—Pues sólo decidimos que lo haríamos, eso hacen las personas que se aman

—Escúchame bien idiota, ¿que le pusiste a mi bebida? ¿Acaso Ice no logra satisfacerte como para que ahora tengas que drogar a las demás personas?

—Noru yo no le hice nada a tu bebida, recuerda por favor todo lo que paso

—No recuerdo nada, oh espera, tal vez te estoy culpando por nada

—Así es, recuerda lo que...

—Bebi de más, claro como pude olvidarlo, antes de salir de mi casa estuve tomando, y después...

—Noru ¿Qué estas...?

—Eso es, ¡Oh Dios mío! Bebí demasiado y llegue a la misma cama que el prometido que mi hermano, ¿Que van a decir Ice y Bel?

Anko se acerca a mi y me da otra bofetada, mientras me toma de los hombros y me zarandea, parece preocupado, pero tengo que fingir que no se nada de lo que paso, tengo que fingir aunque me duela demasiado por dentro.

—¿Qué te pasa? Por favor Noru, recuerda que anoche tu y yo nos declaramos nuestro amor

—¿Anoche? No recuerdo nada, Dios mío, me emborrache, si bien me advirtió Bélgica que no tomará tanto ya que podrían pasar cosas malas

—No, Noru, recuerda que anoche nos entregamos el uno al otro, incluso tu me declaraste tu amor, me dijiste que siempre habías estado enamorado de mi y...

—¡Estaba borracho idiota!

—Dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

—¡Y por si no te has dado cuenta, los borrachos se marean, tienen sentido del equilibrio nulo, no están en sus cinco sentidos y sobre todo no tienen idea de lo que hacen!

—Noru, por favor no me digas que lo que paso anoche fue solo una noche de borrachera

—Anko por favor, si no pensamos más en esto seguro lo olvidaremos

Me paró y me enrollo con la sábana blanca y me dirijo a juntar mi ropa, en verdad me duele todo esto, pero no quiero que Ice sufra por mi culpa

—Yo no quiero olvidar Noru, lo que dije anoche era verdad

—No se de que hablas

—Yo te amo, te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir solamente te amo a ti

Las palabras de Anko hacen que me detenga en seco, no quiero pensar más en ello, tengo que alejarlo, y si para hacerlo la única opción es mentirle y hacerle creer que no siento nada por el, entonces eso haré. Busco en mi interior aquella máscara que suelo usar a diario, mis ojos vuelven a estar muertos, me volteo y con la voz y mirada más fría que tengo le respondo

—Lo siento Anko, pero yo no te amo, lamento que haya pasado esto, y si dije algo que te hizo pensar lo contrario lo lamento, yo tengo una novia maravillosa, incluso voy a casarme pronto, y tu tienes a mi hermano, por favor no lo lastimes, estoy seguro de que el te ama, me lo dijo el día en que me fui, por eso no lo hagas infeliz o me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible, eso es todo Anko

Me dirijo rápidamente al baño, al cerrar la puerta las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, aunque me duela decirle eso a Anko es lo mejor, me baño y después visto rápidamente, me armo de valor para salir del baño y lo veo, aún esta en la cama, esta cabizbajo y puedo ver las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, mi corazón de encoge al verlo de esa manera, pero es lo mejor para todos, finalmente decido hablar y despedirme de el.

—Anko, yo, lo lamento mucho, siento lo que paso anoche, espero que no le digas a Ice nada de esto, no quiero que mi hermano sufra por mi culpa, nos veremos el día de tu boda, cuídate

El no responde nada, sus lágrimas no dejan de salir de sus hermosos ojos, jamás me podré perdonar el haberle hecho daño, así como tampoco el haber traicionado a mi hermano, salgo de la habitación y veo por última vez atrás, aún esta sentado en la cama, no voltea a la puerta, pareciera que tiene la mirada perdida, las lágrimas salen con más ganas de sus ojos, finalmente cierro la puerta y me dispongo a irme.

—Te amo idiota, por favor perdóname

Dichas estas palabras me marcho con algunas lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro, acabo de renunciar a el de nuevo, acabo de huir de el, dejándolo solo y desolado, como mi corazón, siempre cargare con esta culpa en mi corazón, esta culpa por mentirle y lastimarlo.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso pero mi Ipod había muerto y era donde tenia la historia por suerte revivio y lopude subir no me gusto mucho la verdad espero les guste en verdad me legra mucho que lean la historia

**Jackiesaku: actualizare seguido de hecho ya tengo empezado el siguinete capitulo ... muchas gracias por tu review :D**

**shinigamiRiku: algun dia hare una historia sobre ellos haaa se que tiene mucho drama y eso se debe a que soy una dramatica de primera pero espero que te guste este capitulo gracias :)**

**ZomiBunny: lamento decirte que dinamarca aun no sabe que hacer con su vida pero dentro de poco tomara la decision como ya dije tal vez actualice el domingo el sabado por la noche en lo que termine el siguiente capitulo ... gracias :D**

**G.A-motoharu: haaaa pues en el amor se sufre ni modo pero en los siguientes capitulos veras que pasarara no puedo adelantar nada porque le quitaria el misterio (? pero muchas gracias por leerla fuiste el primer review que tuve muchas gracias :DD**

**gracias a:**

**floraida**

**ShinigamiRiku (de nuevo :D)**

**Naruko Ninja Z**

**AnnA Encinas**

**por tenerla en favoritos muchas garcias gracias 3**


	4. Capítulo 4 Recuerdos I

Capítulo 4

*RECUERDOS I*

Estoy acostado en mi cama, Bélgica durmió conmigo anoche, volteo a ver el reloj y son las 5 de la mañana, me doy la vuelta y me cubro completamente con la sábana, desde la noche que la pase con Anko no puedo pensé en nada más, extraño su tacto, sus labios cálidos y su voz, no he podido dormir bien desde ese día, siento como Bel se despierta, volteo a verla y ella tiene los ojos medio abiertos, me mira y enseguida estira la mano a uno de los cajones del buró y saca un frasco con unas diminutas pastillas y las deja sobre el buró, se levanta de la cama aún cuando esta desnuda completamente, busca algo en el suelo y da con la camisa de mi pijama, se la pone para cubriese y sale del cuarto. Desde aquella noche he tratado por todos los medios posibles de olvidar a Anko, pero no funciona, aunque Bélgica es buena, nada se puede comparar a ese bastardo. Ella regresa con un vaso de agua y me lo da y nuevamente toma el frasco y saca dos pequeñas pastillas.

—Tómatelas, te ayudarán a dormir

—¿Te irás a tu habitación cuando me duerme de nuevo?

—¿Quieres que me valla?

—No

—Entonces me quedare

Cada uno tiene su propia habitación, son contiguas, y una puerta en la pared las une, aún cuando salimos y decidimos casarnos, no estamos muy seguros sobre compartir la cama, aunque últimamente duerme conmigo casi todos los días, desde esa noche que pase con Anko, necesito compañía en la cama. Me tomo las pastillas y siento como los ojos se me cierran, ella se vuelve a acomodar a mi lado, pronto cierro completamente los ojos y me duermo, los sueños siempre son de esa noche con Anko y este temo que no será la excepción.

Abro los ojos, la luz que se filtra por las cortinas blancas lastiman mi vista, veo el reloj y son las 12:30 de la mañana, Bélgica ya no esta a mi lado, me siento en la cama y veo hacia afuera, aún hace frío y la nieve se comienza a derretir, froto mi cara con mis manos, entonces Bel entra a la habitación, esta vestida con su bata, su cabello esta un poco despeinado y sus mejillas de un lindo color rosado tal vez a causa del frío.

—El desayuno esta listo, baja

Yo asiento con la cabeza y ella deja el cuarto cerrando la puerta nuevamente, dirijo la mirada de la puerta a un pequeño sillón que hay en mi habitación, entonces veo el traje negro, junto a una camisa igual negra y una corbata roja, entonces recuerdo que hoy es la boda. Hoy Ice y Dinamarca se casan. Con los ánimos por los suelos me levantó de la cama y me dirigí al baño, después de hacer mis necesidades me cepillo los dientes y busco algo cómodo para desayunar.

—Pareces un muerto

—Estoy muerto

Son las palabras que me da mi prometida cuando bajo a desayunar, en la mesa se encuentran tos tazas una de chocolate y la otra de café, dos platos con pan tostado y mermelada de zarzamoras untada, hay fruta, y en otros dos platos hay huevo revuelto, últimamente le a dado por cocinar eso después de haberlo visto en la tele. Ella se sienta después de poner en la mesa el frasco con miel, yo tomo asiento frente a ella en esa mesa redonda que nos sirve para desayunar y cenar. Ella me pasa el periódico y comienza nuestro desayuno, estamos tan sincronizados en nuestra diaria rutina que ya no es necesario hablar para pedir las cosas simplemente sabemos lo que el otro quiere y en que momento lo quiere.

—Suecia y Finlandia dijeron que ellos podrían suplantarte si no quieres ir

—No, tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago sería como afirmar que me duele todo esto, y eso es algo que no lo permitiré

—Esta bien, sólo recuerda que si te sientes incómodo en algún momento solo dilo y nos podemos ir

El resto del desayuno lo llevamos en silencio, cuando terminamos llevo los platos a lavarse, podríamos pagarle perfectamente a alguien para que hiciera todas las cosas de la casa, pero preferimos hacerlo nosotros, ella dice que es más hogareño de esa forma, ademas así nadie de entera de lo que pasa dentro. Aún es muy temprano solamente a pasado una hora desde que me desperté.

—¿A que hora es la boda?

—La ceremonia es a las seis en punto, pero necesitamos una hora para arreglarnos y otra hora para llegar al lugar, por lo que dispones de tres horas libres

Sabe perfectamente lo que quería que me dijera, es por eso que no me disgusta que nos vallamos a casar, tengo que hace algo en esas tres horas libres, lastimosamente Anko no sale de mi mente, cualquier cosa que haga el siempre esta allí, atrofiando mi cerebro, invadiendo mis pensamientos, extraño su tacto, sus cálidos labios, su olor, extraño a Anko en su totalidad.

Decido salir a dar un paseo, tomo una chamarra y salgo de la casa, camino por la calle fría, hay un par de familias en el parque cercano a la casa, me siento en una banca y veo como disfrutan de su día, pasa una pareja tomada de la mano, caminan mientras platican, de ve que son felices y que se aman el uno al otro, por lo menos algunos son felices con la persona a la que aman. Ver tantas parejas felices hace que mi cerebro no funcione bien, comienzo a caminar nuevamente hasta que regreso a casa.

—¡Tio Noru!— Sealand corre hacia mi y e abraza efusivamente yo sonrió solo un poco y le revuelvo el cabello —Papá y Mamá están en la sala

—Si voy con ellos, busca a Bel para que...

—Sea ¿quieres un chocolate? — escucho que Bélgica grita desde la cocina y Sealand se va corriendo

Me dirijo hacia la sala y puedo ver a Suecia y Finlandia sentados en el sillón más grande y ya vestidos con sus trajes, me siento en mi sillón y los veo, un espeso silencio invade la sala hasta que Suecia decide hablar

—No tienes que hacerlo

Yo no digo nada, simplemente bajo mi cabeza, en verdad no quiero hacerlo pero tengo que. Fin de levanta del sillón y viene hacia mi, pone su mano en mi hombro y yo volteo a verlo monótonamente, el me sonríe y mira a Suiecia.

—Bien, entonces solo queda decir que estaremos contigo

—Gracias— murmuro —Siempre me he preguntado porque es a mi al que apoyan, hoy es la boda de Anko y Ice, deberían estar felices por ellos y en cambio están aquí

Siento como la mano de Fin de tensa, lo miro y veo como busca la mirada de Suecia nervioso, no lo comprendo, miro a Suecia y tiene una cara de pocos amigos

—Es... Por algo que sabemos...

—Pero no nos corresponde decírtelo nosotros, no hace mucho que nos enteramos y por eso estamos aquí —Suecia corta a Fin y este da un suspiro de alivio

Bélgica entra con una bandeja de dulces seguida por Sealand.

—Deberías ir a cambiarte, de nos hará tarde— me dice Belgica —Fin puedes cambiar a Sea en el cuarto que siempre usan su ropa ya esta ahí

Fin agradece y yo me levantó para ir a mi habitación. Cuando entro puedo observar el traje, desganado me meto a bañar, las suaves y calientes gotas caen de mi cabello hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, algunos de los recuerdos que tuve con Anko y Ice vienen a mi mente, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, la primera vez que vi esos intensos ojos azules...

Flashback

Un niño de cabello Rubio cenizo corría por el bosque, era pálido pero con un lindo color rosado en las mejillas, sus ojos de un color azul que fácilmente podría pasar por morado, traía un gran camisón blanco y una cinta atada en su pierna derecha, el cabello recogido por una cruz dorada, regalo de Scandia. Corría persiguiendo a un hada color azul metálico, sus blancos y pequeños pies descalzos se hundían en la nieve con cada movimiento que hacia. Después de perseguirla durante mucho tiempo al fin la atrapo lanzándose al suelo, la capturo entre sus manos y de asomo por una rejilla que hizo para poder admirarla mejor, entonces sintió una mirada, una mirada penetrante y fija en el, levantó la mirada y entonces vio a un niño apenas un poco más alto que el, vestido con un camisón blanco y una llamativa capa roja, traía unas botas, su piel era al igual que la de el pálida y tenía un alborotado cabello Rubio, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, unos grandes ojos azules, tan intensos, ver sus ojos era como ver y hundirse en el mar. Aquel niño extraño lo miraba y el solo atino a levantarse del piso liberando inconscientemente al hada, aquel extraño niño sonrió y desde su lugar hablo.

—Hola—hablo con una voz fuerte y chillona

—Hola— respondió tímidamente y con una voz apenas audible, el bill río un poco lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño levemente

—¿Qué es lo que hacías?

—Perseguía un hada

—¿Un hada? Eso es bastante extraño ¿no lo crees? Yo nunca he visto una

—Muchos no pueden verlas aunque en verdad existen, ahora yo tengo una en mis...

Se dio cuenta de que había liberado al hada, busco con la mirada alrededor pero no había nada, entonces volvió a sentir la presión de aquella intensa mirada, pudo observar que caminaba lenta y decididamente hacia el, como reflejó dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero aquel Rubio sólo se paró frente a el y le extendió la mano

—Soy Dinamarca

—Noruega

Tomo la mano del de cabello alborotado y este sonrió enormemente contagiandole al de cabello Rubio cenizo una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que le caería bien hasta que le abrazo

—Eres tan lindo y pequeño, no te preocupes Dinamarca te cuidara

Entonces sin previo aviso Noruega golpeó al pequeño Dinamarca

—No me abraces idiota

—¿¡Que!? Pero si hace sólo unos minutos eran tan tierno, no importa no te haré daño el próximo rey del norte de Europa te cuidara

Dinamarca intentó abrazar de nuevo a un no muy contentó Noruega quien le volvió a golpear.

Los días pasaron, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas y las semanas en meses, y todos los días Noruega y Dinamarca se veían todos los días en los bosques, conocieron a Suecia y a Finlandia, y con el tiempo se volvieron amigos aunque a Noruega aún le fastidiaba un poco Dinamarca.

—Noru, no te enojes fue una broma, regresa, no te enojes ¡NORU!

Noruega se había alejado caminando completamente enojado con Dinamarca, podía oír sus gritos llamando por el, comenzó a correr, los gritos del danés eran cada vez más bajos hasta que no se escucho nada sólo entonces se detuvo

—Anko idiota— dijo al tiempo que dejaba caer las primer eras lágrimas a causa de el. Se había atrevido a burlarse de el, de sus hadas, de su magia, se lo que Scandia le había enseñado, se había burlado de el, lo había llamado loco, y que sólo se imaginaba cosas...

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto una voz infantil que Noruega no conocía

Volteo hacia todos lados y fue entonces que lo vio, un pequeño niño de cabello albino, ojos un poco parecidos a los suyos, traía colgado al cuello un gran medallón y estaba abrazando a un pequeño pájaro negro, lo tenía entre las largas mangas de su camisón blanco, Noruega se acercó a el y se sentó a su lado sonriéndole un poco.

—Estoy bien, ¿estas sólo?

—No, Mr. Puffin esta conmigo— respondió alegremente el pequeño mientras le mostraba la pequeña ave

El noruego sonrió al ver la inocencia del pequeño

—¿Quién eres?

—Iceland ¿y tu quien eres?— le imito el niño

—Noruega

—Noruega...—repitió— ¿tu estas solo?

—Si, supongo que si

—Yo también

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Así no estarás sólo y yo tampoco lo estaré

—Si— respondió Ice sonriéndole tiernamente— podrías ser mi hermano mayor

—¿Hermano mayor?—

—Si, mi Onni-chan

El noruego sonrió al escuchar al menor, y asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole, tomo al pequeño en brazos con mucho cuidado y regreso

—¡Noru! ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados— le dijo un pequeño Finlandia corriendo hacia el y al darse cinta del pequeño que el noruego cargaba simplemente sonrió y jalo las mejillas del pequeño— que lindo es Noru ¿lo encontraste?

—Si, será mi hermano menor

—Onni-chan

Suecia miraba desde atrás de Finlandia que seguía mirando embobado al pequeño, Noruega busco disimuladamente al de ojos color azul intenso

—¿Dónde esta Anko?

—Se fue, dijo que "el próximo rey del norte de Europa" tenía que comer

—Onni-chan ¿qué es Anko?

—Es un animal grande, torpe y muy tonto

—¡Hola! He regresado— grito el danés y al ver a Noruega corrió hacia el rápidamente, pero antes de abalanzarse sobre el se detuvo al ver al pequeño que estaba en los brazos del noruego —¿Que? ¿Qué es esto? —intento tocar al pequeño pero Noruega se lo impidió

—Es un bebe, y es mi hermanito

—Yay Noru es tan lindo, se parece a ti, pero es más pequeño y tiene el cabello diferente y es más pequeño y...

El Rubio jalo un poco de las mejillas de Ice pero este comenzó a llorar alertando a su hermano mayor quien le dio un manotazo a Dinamarca

—Onni-chan, Onni-chan— lloraba mientras se aferraba al camisón de su hermano mayor

—No llores Ice, ese tonto no te tocara otra vez

—Pe-pero como a Fin no le dices nada

Miro a Finlandia quien miraba embobado una paleta que Suecia le ofrecía. Noruega bufo molesto, dio media vuelta y se fue de el lugar con el pequeño Ice en brazos.

Pasaron muchos años, los cinco se habían vuelto de algún modo inseparables, todo marchaba bien hasta que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, todos comenzaron a crecer pero Dinamarca y Suecia fueron los más cambiados, su forma de vestir también comenzó a cambiar, y la forma en que se trataban entre si...

Noruega seguía siendo el hermano mayor de Ice, quien era apenas un niño. A Noruega le gustaba vestirlo con lindos vestidos iguales al suyo, Dinamarca solía burlarse de el por usar vestidos, le decía que parecía una linda chica, ¿linda? Por dios si ese tono le estaba diciendo siempre que se veía lindo, aunque también se lo decía a Ice, lo que ocasionaba que su estómago se revolviera extrañamente cada vez que le escuchaba decirle linda niña a su hermano. Todo iba bien pero entonces el antiguó sueño de Dinamarca por volverse el rey del irte de Europa empezó a cumplirse...

—Noru, rindete, no hay manera de que ganes, no te haré daño así que ven conmigo a vivir a mi casa, Suecia y Finlandia están ahí esperándote—el Rubio de ojos turquesa negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sostenía fuertemente su hacha— no, están esperándolos, también Ice vendrá, así que por favor baja esa espada, en verdad no quiero hacerte daño Noru

El noruego estaba débil, su energía se había acabado en esa intensa batalla, no sólo peleaba por el, sino por su pequeño hermano, con varias heridas en los brazos y las manos temblorosas sujeto fuertemente su espada la cual se agitaba debido al temblor del chico, pero aún así, aunque en esos momentos estuviera débil, lucharía hasta el fin, no iba a dejarse controlar tan fácilmente.

—Noru, bájala, ¡ahora! ¡¿Por que simplemente no puedes obedecer?! Que tan difícil es venir conmigo por las buenas —el noruego no contesto, sostuvo la espada con más fuerza u apretó los dientes, Dinamarca cansado de esto se acercó a el con una mirada fría, penetrando y aterradora— ¡baja la maldita es...

No pudo terminar su frase ya que el noruego había cortado su mejilla con la espada cuando intento acercarse a el, cegado por la furia tomo su hacha y ataco al noruego lastimando uno de sus brazos y haciendo que gran cantidad de sangre saliera.

Noruega empezaba a ver borroso había perdido ya mucha sangre y esa nueva herida no ayudaba en nada, y antes de caer vio como una pequeña figura se acercaba al maldito de Dinamarca. Ese pequeño acto de ice los condenaría a vivir bajo el mando de Dinamarca. Ese sería el comienzo de su sufrimiento.

Tres días habían pasado desde aquella batalla donde el había luchado haya no poder, abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeo, la luz le lastiman, vio que traía un gran camisón blanco como el que solía usar, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su casa, lo que significaba que al final no pudo defenderse a si mismo, no puedo defender a su hermano...

Los pensamientos del Rubio se vieron interrumpidos por Finlandia que entraba a la habitación con una cesta llena de sábanas listas para lavarse.

—¡Noru! Despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?—pregunto dejando la cesta en el suelo y acercándose rápidamente para tomar su temperatura con la mano

—En realidad siento como si un gran troll me hubiera golpeado, aunque creo que no dista mucho de la realidad ¿o me equivoco?— pregunto el Rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama

—Si por Troll te refieres a Dinamarca, así fue ahora esta bajó su dominio, no se como fue que paso esto

—¿Dónde esta el idiota?

—Salió con Suecia, siempre que quiere conseguir a alguien más le lleva

—¿Donde esta Ice?

—Afuera, Dinamarca esta a punto de llegar y el siempre esta afuera para recibirlos

—Ya veo

Finlandia vio por la ventana y observo como Dinamarca llegaba con Suecia y como Ice corría a abrazar al de cabello alborotado—Ya están aquí, iré a avisarles que despertaste— Dijo mientras se dirigía presuroso a la puerta

—No. No digas nada, por favor, no digas que he desertado por favor— le suplico

Finlandia lo miro extrañado pero accedió y finalmente salió de la habitación dejando al chico mirando por la ventana al ver como su pequeño hermano parecía divertirse y querer más a aquel odioso Rubio, en verdad qe lo odiaba.

Las horas pasaron y los únicos que se dignaron a ir a ver como seguía fueron Finlandia y Suecia, pero ni Ice ni Dinamarca fueron ese día, aunque el odiaba escuchar sus risas afuera, ambos sonaban felices, ambos de habían olvidado de el... Se acomodó más en la mullida cama y se arropo con las sábanas, se sentía traicionado, no tendría porque pasar eso, el era el hermano mayor de Ice, debería de haberse preocupado por el después de todo lo que hizo para protegerlo, además de todo al final fue el quien se dirigió a Dinamarca, lo recuerda, aunque tenga la imagen borrosa recordaba lo que paso, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y surcaron sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, un llanto silencioso que mostraba todo el dolor que sentía por sentirse traicionado, por sentirse débil, por no haber luchado mejor, por no ser el el que ocasionaba aquella risa del danés. Pero que tonterías decía, definitivamente el largo sueño que tuvo atrofio su cerebro. Poco a poco se quedo dormido con los rastros de lágrimas en su blanco rostro.

Una sigilosa silueta entraba a la habitación del noruego, se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, con sus frías manos quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente del chico.

—Noru, lo siento, pero yo quiero tenerte, quiero que siempre estés a mi lado, por eso tuve que hacerlo, nunca te dejare ir— Dinamarca depósito un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Noruega —Descansa— y dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue que Noruega estaba despierto y había escuchado sus palabras

—Anko— susurro mientras se llevaba la mano a su corazón que por alguna razón latía más rápido y fuerte de lo normal, sintiéndose extrañamente bien se durmió

Los días pasaron, Noruega ya no se sentía tan solo, siempre cuidaba de su pequeño hermano, siempre salía al bosque junto con el y Finlandia mientras que Dinamarca y Suecia salían a conquistar nuevos territorios para el llamado "rey del norte de Europa", por las tardes leía un buen libro en compañía de sus hadas y su troll, todo era paz hasta que el llegaba...

—¡Noru!— grito Dinamarca mientras se lanzaba contra el noruego quien lo esquivo rápidamente haciendo que fuera a dar al suelo

—Anko, no molestes

—Pero Noru, yo te quería abrazar, y siempre te quitas eres tan cruel— lloriqueo Dinamarca mientras hacia un pequeño puchero el cual a su amigo no le paso desapercibido

Noruega pensaba que mientras menos contactó tuviera con el, y entre más tratara de alejarlo dejaría de sentir esas extrañas sensaciones en su estómago y corazón. Se dio media vuelta y camino por la casa hasta perderse en las escaleras

—¡Onni-chan!— un pequeño Ice abrazaba a su hermano mayor contento y este le devolvía el abrazo

—Ice— el noruego le revolvió el cabello al tiempo que le sonreía

—No es justo porque a Ice si lo abrazas y a mi no— un muy molesto Dinamarca hacia su aparición detrás de ambos hermanos

—Porque quiero— respondió fríamente, noto como su pequeño hermano de escondía entre su ropa y se asomaba para ver al danés, aquella actitud le extraño un poco pero rápidamente la olvido —¿Ice quieres un pedazo de tarta.

El pequeño asintió contento mientras le daba una enorme sonrisa a su hermano. Noruega se fue a cortar un pedazo de una tarta que Finlandia había hecho. El pequeño Ice desvío la mirada de su hermano y esta se dirigió al danés quien veía a Noruega, cuando sintió la miro del pequeño volteo a verlo y este se sonrojó mientras sonreía un poco, sonrisa que le fue devuelta por el danés.

Noruega regreso en ese momento y dejo un plato con un gran pedazo de tarta el cual Ice acepto gustoso. El noruego salió furioso del lugar, había visto la sonrisa que su hermano le dedicó a Dinamarca, no le molestaba que Ice le hubiera sonreído, lo que le molesto fue la forma en la que el danés se la devolvió. Pero que estaba pensando era un tonto por tener esos pensamientos, pareciera que era un joven enamorado... Se estuvo abruptamente, algo en su cabeza encajo, algo que nunca hubiera querido descubrir, aquel chico Rubio, molesto, hiperactivo, y de ojos azules te atraía, y mucho, no podría decir que estaba enamorado de el al 100% ya que era su culpa que estuvieran viviendo ahí, pero le tenía un cariño diferente, no quería así a Finlandia, Suecia o incluso a su hermano, el que le tenía al danés era un cariño diferente

—Ridículo— susurro el Noruego mientras apretaba los puños —Esto es completamente ridículo— siguió caminado hasta salir de la casa y dirigirse al bosque, aquel nuevo descubrimiento no era mucho de su agrado, se detuvo en la puerta y volteo hacia atrás sonriendo un poco— pero nadie decide de quien enamorarse, por muy ridículo que sea

El tiempo paso y Noruega hacia como si nunca hubiera descubierto su amor por Dinamarca. Ice había crecido demasiado, el en cambio no mucho, aunque era más alto que Iceland y Finlandia, pero sin dudas los que más habían crecido fueron Suecia y en especial Dinamarca. Los cinco, que antes habían sido bastante unidos ya no lo estaban, Finlandia y Suecia se la pasaban juntos, sospechaba que tramaban algo ya que últimamente secreteaban y los vigilaban todo el tiempo. El en cambio dividía su tiempo entre Alice y Dinamarca.

Ese día en particular tenía un raro presentimiento, algo le decía que no se despegara de Finlandia y de Suecia, pero había un motivo muy grande para el como para no hacerlo, Dinamarca hacia poco le había enseñado un lago en el bosque, bastantes árboles al rededor, con muchas flores pequeñas que luchaban por de revivir al frío del lugar "Nadie más a parte de nosotros conoce este lugar, será nuestro secreto" le había dicho, y con un acuerdo silencioso de parte de los dos habían decidió pasar todos los días por ahí, a la misma hora, no hacían más que sentarse o caminar, algunas veces recogían algunas flores o peleaban por alguna pequeñez, pero aún así era bastante agradable ir y pasar tiempo con el.

Con estos pensemos camino rápidamente al lago, pero cuando llego deseo nunca haberlo hecho, Dinamarca y Iceland estaban sentados a la orilla del lago admirando el paisaje. Se sintió traicionado, el había dicho que ese era su secreto, secreto del cual Iceland sabía, dio un paso atrás tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba en ese lugar, pero el destino suele ser travieso, ya que piso una rama rompiéndola y provocando un fuerte sonido que atrajo la atención de todos, el ambiente se tensó,Dinamarca sólo atino a pararse, mientras que los dos hermanos continuaron estáticos, hasta que Dinamarca dio un paso fue cuando el danés reacciono dando media vuelta y salió de el lugar, camino y volteo hacia atrás, Dinamarca no lo seguía, siempre lo hacia, siempre iba detrás de el, y el no tenerlo tratando de argumentar algo le hacia sentirse triste, olvidado y sólo... Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su pálida mejilla, se la limpio de un manotazo y comenzó a correr, corría tan rápido con sus piernas se lo permitían, no se dio cuenta de cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ni se dio cuenta cuando se tropezó y cayo en la nieve, sólo era consiente del frío que sentía, de lo solo que en esos momentos estaba. Lo que más le dolió fue el que el danés no le hubiera seguido, el que hubiera divulgado su secreto, el único lugar en el que ellos dos podían estar solos, en un cómodo silencio, sin necesidad de palabras... El ruido de unas pisadas a su alrededor lo alerto, se paró rápidamente no eran pisadas de alguien conocido, eran pisadas de un animal...

* * *

Se que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo pero me paso que estuve en periodo de exámenes y ademas de todo entre a los propedeuticos y me dejan muchaaaaaa tarea de la escuela y el prope haaa ademas de que tengo que estudiar y muchas cosas mas! un día de estos me va a dar un mini infarto por el stres sufrido... En fin aquí esta el capitulo que hice en realidad este lo escribí apenas tenia ya otro capitulo pero decidí meter este antes que por cierto estará dividido en dos el siguiente lo subiré cuando repare mi Ipod porque si señoras y señores mi Ipod se estrello ¬¬ como por tercera vez en menos de 6 meses prometo que el siguiente capitulo estara más largo e interesante :)

Gracias a : **AnnA Encinas, Bellota, Naruko Ninja Z, Redthorne19, ShinigamiRiku, , konan15sempai** por tener mi humilde historia en favoritos :3

y Gracias a los reviews de:

**MIKU-VOCALOID-0.1: **Gracias por leer mi historia :3 veremos que decido hacer con ambos saludos :D

**ZomiBunny**: (otro review tuyo (Y)) si la verdad es que Noru piensa mucho en su hermano, como la mayoria de los hermanos lo hacemos pero si tienes razón pero ya veras que sucede despues si decide dejar a su hermano ser feliz o decide que esta vez imprta mas su felicidad saludos :3

**G.A-motohar**u: HOLA! creeme que a mi tambien me dan ganas de golpear a Noru aveces haaa pero que se puede hacer contra la inspiración del momento xD haaa si creeme que fue un poco cruel pero a Noru le interesa mucho la felicidad de su pequeño hermano Ice... y tienes mucha razón alguien tiene que perder aunque tambien me gusta mucho el DenxIce me declaro una fan del DENxNOR me alegra mucho que te gustara mi capitulo me gusta mucho tener tus reviews en mis capitulos :3 eres un amor por leer mi fic y despues tomarte el tiempo para poner un awesome review :3 lamento mucho la demora de este capitulo pero uff las tareas y todo eso y se que es super corto pero es que la siguiente parte estara muy larga ya voy a terminarla ... prometo que el siguiente lo subire a mas tardar el domingo. SALUDOS y BESITOS :DD

: muchas gracias por leer, me agrada que te guste mi fic aunque sea de los nordicos decidi hacerlo de ellos porque casi no hay fics y se me hace una pareja muy linda que nos muestra como muchas veces tratamos mal a nuestro amor -claro ejemplo el maltrato de Noru a Den- y que bonito yo también soy de México mas especificamente de Queretaro :3 Besitos :)

**shinigamiRik**u: Que bonito encontrarme con otro review tuyo :3 bueno si ya sabes como se sentia impotente por no poder detenerlos decidio tener sexo para quitarse su trauma psicologico de no puedo controlarlos y todo eso, xD en realidad Hong Kong no me gusta de pareja con Ice por alguna extraña razon lo prefiero con Dinamarca o con Noruega si incesto pero me gusat mas de esa forma xD pronto empezare a subir el DenIce que me pediste lo prometo :) Saludos y Besitos :3

**Bellota**: haaa muchas gracias por amar mi capitulo todo raro xD en realidad en este capitulo se iban a aclarar las cosas pero decidi alargar tu agonia por que se resolvieran las cosas muajajaja ok no ._. gracias por leer saluditos :)

**Jackiesaku**: primero que nada mil perdones por las faltas de ortografia si se cambian las palabras es culpa del Ipod por no entender lo que quiero decir xD y como escribo rapido y mi inspiración es de un momento a otro tengo que escribir rapido prometo revisar mejor las faltas -manita en alto- y muchas gracias por dejarme otro review ojala te guste este capitulo bueno mitad de capitulo prometo subirlo pronto a mas tardar el domingo por la tarde gracias por leer :3 saludos :D

**Nana FERNANDEZ**: gracias por otro review tuyo :3 pronto subire la continuación lo prometo Saludos ;D

Gracias tambien a los que leen la historia y no dejan review ojala les guste mucho Saludos a todos de parte de la asombrosa YO! ;D

(por alguna extraña razon no me deja poner alice quiroga pero si rspondi a tu review lo juro)


End file.
